WorldConfig.ini
The worldconfig contains settings which affect the entire world (biome specific settings can be found in the BiomeConfigs). The file is located in the OpenTerrainGenerator/worlds/name folder, this file controls biome registration, biome groupings, ocean and land sizes/rarities, river settings, cave and canyon distribution, minecraft structure spawning, sea level, dimension/portal settings and quite a bit more. Note: To enable documentation (comments) in the worldconfig.ini file itself, change: SettingsMode: WriteWithoutComments to SettingsMode: WriteAll World Identity Author Author of this world. When creating a new custom world the authors name can be placed here. Description A short description of this world. Write Settings SettingsMode Each time OTG reads the config files, it can also write to them. With this setting you can change how OTG writes to the config files. Possible modes: Generator Modes OTG can function in several different 'modes', such as deciding between 'random' and 'from image' biome generation, some debugging and testing modes and others. Terrain Modes Biome Modes Custom Biome ID Registration You need to register your custom biomes here. This setting will make Terrain Control generate and read the setting files for them. However, it won't place them in the world automatically. See the settings for your BiomeMode below on how to add them to the world. Syntax: CustomBiomes:BiomeName:id[,AnotherBiomeName:id,...] Example: CustomBiomes:DesertMountains:80,DesertOasis:71 This will add two biomes and generate the BiomeConfigs for them. All changes here need a server restart. Due to the way Mojang's loading code works, all biome ids need to be unique on the server. If you don't do this, the client will display the biomes just fine, but the server can think it is another biome with the same id. This will cause saplings, snowfall and mobs to work as in the other biome. The available ids range from 0 to 1023, inclusive. Minecraft uses IDs between the ranges of 0-39 and 129-167. Using those IDs is not possible. IDs above 255 can not be saved to the map due to Minecraft's biome ID limit. You will need to add a ReplaceToBiomeName setting to those biomes to make sure that they are saved to the world files using an id below 256. Settings for Random Generation (BiomeMode:Normal) The values in this section only work when BiomeMode is set to Normal or BiomeMode is FromImage and ImageMode is ContinueNormal GenerationDepth Value for deciding biome size limits. Bigger values 'zoom in', so that the biomes get larger: All size settings such as Biome Group Size, RiverSize, LandSize (in the WorldConfig.ini), and BiomeSize (in Biome Configs) must be between 0 (largest) and GenerationDepth (smallest). For a full explanation of Generation Depth, go here: GenerationDepth BiomeRarityScale Max biome rarity from 1 to infinity. By default this is 100, but you can raise it for fine-grained control, or to create biomes with a chance of occurring smaller than 1/100. BiomeGroups This allows you to group similar biomes together so that they spawn next to each other. Note: If you're using BiomeMode: BeforeGroups, only the biomes listed in groups named NormalBiomes and IceBiomes and the size and rarity of the group named IceBiomes will be used. Other groups are ignored. The size and rarity of the NormalBiomes group is ignored as well, use LandSize and LandRarity instead. Syntax: BiomeGroup(Name, Size, Rarity, BiomeNameAnotherName[, ...]) Example: BiomeGroup(NormalBiomes, 0, 98, Forest, Roofed Forest, Extreme Hills, Plains, Birch Forest, Swampland, Flower Forest, Roofed Forest M, Extreme Hills+, Sunflower Plains, Birch Forest M, Swampland M) BiomeGroup(IceBiomes, 2, 40, Ice Plains, Cold Taiga, Ice Plains Spikes, Cold Taiga M) BiomeGroup(HotBiomes, 1, 98, Desert, Savanna, Plains, Desert M, Savanna M, Sunflower Plains) BiomeGroup(ColdBiomes, 0, 98, Forest, Extreme Hills, Taiga, Plains, Flower Forest, Extreme Hills+, Taiga M, Sunflower Plains) BiomeGroup(MesaBiomes, 2, 40, Mesa) BiomeGroup(JungleBiomes, 1, 40, Jungle, Jungle M) BiomeGroup(Mega TaigaBiomes, 1, 40, Mega Taiga, Mega Spruce Taiga) Biome Lists Not all biomes spawn as part of a group. Some biomes spawn as isles in other biomes, or as borders on other biomes. Isle Biomes IsleBiomes: Deep Ocean, MushroomIsland, Ice Mountains, DesertHills, ForestHills, Forest, TaigaHills, JungleHills, Cold Taiga Hills, Birch Forest Hills, Extreme Hills+, Mesa Plateau, Mesa Plateau F, Mesa Plateau M, Mesa Plateau F M, Mesa (Bryce), Mega Taiga Hills, Mega Spruce Taiga Hills Isle biomes are biomes which spawn inside another biome. Biome name is case sensitive. Inside the biome config of each isle biome you can decide in which biome this isle should spawn, it's rarity and size Note: Isle biomes' sizes must be smaller (higher BiomeSize number) than the biome they are inside. Border Biomes Border biomes are biomes which are used as borders. In the biome config of the biome you can specify on which biome this border should spawn. You can also set which biome this border should not spawn near. Biome name is case sensitive. Landmass Settings LandRarity Land rarity from 1 to 100. Higher numbers result in more land: LandSize Land size from 0 to GenerationDepth. Higher LandSize numbers will make the size of the land smaller. LandFuzzy Generates more lakes (via small ocean biomes) at the edges of continents. As a side effect, the continent will also get a bit larger. Must be from 0 to GenerationDepth minus LandSize. Map of the edge of a continent: Ice Area Settings FrozenOcean Can be true or false, makes the water of the oceans near a cold biome frozen. The definition of 'cold' is controlled by the next setting. OceanFreezingTemperature This is the maximum biome temperature when a biome is still considered cold. Water in oceans nearby cold biomes freezes if FrozenOcean is set to true. Temperature reference from vanilla Minecraft: < 0.15 for snow, 0.15 - 0.95 for rain, or > 1.0 for dry FreezeAllBiomesInColdGroup If the average of all biome temperatures in a biome group is less than "OceanFreezingTemperature", when this setting is true, all biomes in the group will have frozen oceans. When this setting is false, only individual biomes with a temperature below "OceanFreezingTemperature" will have frozen oceans. River Settings RiverRarity Controls the rarity of rivers. Must be from 0 to GenerationDepth. A higher number means more rivers, to define which rivers flow through which biomes see the individual biome configs. RiverSize Controls the size of rivers. Can range from 0 to GenerationDepth minus RiverRarity. Making this larger will make the rivers larger, without affecting how much rivers will spawn. RandomRivers When this setting is false rivers follow the biome borders most of the time. Set this setting to true to disable this behaviour. ImprovedRivers Normally rivers use technical biomes (defined in each biome config) to generate. With the default settings the biomes River and FrozenRiver are used. If you set this setting to true, the technical biomes won't be used anymore in the world. This causes the rivers to look exactly like the biome they are flowing through: no more sudden changes of grass color. The height settings of the river can now be found in the biome the river is flowing through. Settings for generating a biome distribution from an image (BiomeMode:FromImage) The values in this section only work when BiomeMode is set to FromImage. ImageMode Defines what to do when terrain is generated outside the boundaries of the image: ImageFile The image which will provide the Biomes must be a PNG file without transparency, once placed in the same folder as WorldConfig.ini ''OTG will use it as a reference for the Biomes generation. Usually the map spawn location is considered to be the center of the image (but you can change this behaviour with the ImageXOffset/ImageYOffset settings. The map must be drawn with a pixel perfect brush (means without AntiAliasing) often called as the Pencil tool in many image editors. Each color (expressed as an hexadecimal value) represent a Biome where the Biome<->Color association is made in each biome configuration file ''Biome.cfg, a map can be as simple as few colors or articulated and complex as the one shown below. From a biome.cfg configurartion file you can set the color associated with the map with the following option: # The hexadecimal color value of this biome. Used in the output of the /otg map command, # and used in the input of BiomeMode: FromImage. BiomeColor: #D76969 When drawing your map keep in mind the size you want your map to be and that each pixel is mapped as a surface of 4x4 blocks. Based on your OTG settings the transition from biome to biome can be more or less smooth. You can also set what biome should spawn in the unlikely case you forgot to draw an area or used a color not associated to any biome. ImageOrientation How the image is oriented: North, South, East or West. When this is set to North, the image is placed in the world in the normal way. When it is set to East, the image is rotated 90 degrees counter-clockwise in memory so, that what is on the east in the image becomes north in the world. ImageFillBiome When using the FillEmpty mode this biome will be used when generating outside the image. ImageXOffset/ImageYOffset Translates the map origin. For some reason, this number needs to be multiplied with -1 when using FillEmpty Terrain Height and Volatility WorldHeightScaleBits The height scale of the world. Increasing this by one doubles the terrain height of the world, substracting one halves the terrain height. Values must be between 5 and 8, inclusive. WorldHeightCapBits The height cap of the world. A cap of 7 will make sure that there is no terrain above y=2^7=128. Near this cap less and less terrain generates with no terrain above this cap. Values must be between 5 and 8, inclusive. Values may not be lower that WorldHeightScaleBits. FractureHorizontal Can increase (values greater than 0) or decrease (values less than 0) how much the landscape is fractured horizontally (see below for visual example). FractureVertical Can increase (values greater than 0) or decrease (values less than 0) how much the landscape is fractured vertically. Positive values will lead to large cliffs/overhangs, floating islands, and/or a cavern world depending on other settings. A comparisation of different FractureHorizontal and FractureVertical values: Blocks RemoveSurfaceStone Set this to true to place the biome surface block on top of all exposed stone. DisableBedrock Disable bottom of map bedrock generation. Doesn't affect ceiling bedrock. CeilingBedrock Enable ceiling of map bedrock generation. FlatBedrock Toggles whether bedrock is generated as a single, flat layer. Normally, the amount of bedrock decreases gradually from layers y=0 to y=5. When set to true, there will be only one solid bedrock layer at y=0. This setting also affects the CeilingBedrock if enabled. BedrockobBlock Block used as bedrock. PopulationBoundsCheck When set to true this setting ensures all objects generate in the same place no matter the direction in which the terrain was first discovered. If your world has many large objects and you do not mind that your world may look slightly different depending on the direction you explored in, set this setting to false. Technical explanation: '''Terrain generation is split in two steps, chunk generation and population. During terrain population Minecraft guarantees that a 2x2 square of chunks is generated so that population of a chunk can extend into neighbouring chunks. Depending on the direction you explored in, other chunks may also be loaded. However, you usually don't want population to affect those chunks too, as that would cause terrain object generation to be dependant on the direction you explored in. The 2x2 chunk restriction makes it impossible to spawn CustomObject() BO2s and BO3s larger than 32x32 blocks. '''ResourcesSeed Allows you to use another seed for the resources (ores, trees, etc) than the world seed, so that the resources are generated in a different place. This can be useful if you are frequently regenerating areas (mining areas, minigames): just change the ResourcesSeed and the ores, trees and structures will have a new position. Players won't be able anymore to write down the coordinates of where ores will regenerate. Water and Ice WaterLevelMin/Max These two variables control the water level. Every empty block between these two values will be flooded with the WaterBlock (caves are exempt). For biome specific water settings you can override all water values in the biome configs by enabling UseWorldWaterLevel:false there. WaterBlock Block id used as water in WaterLevel. Accepts Minecraft numerical IDs or Spigot block names. IceBlock Block id used as ice. Structures Note: The 'generate-structures' setting in the server.properties file is ignored by Terrain Control. Use these settings instead. Strongholds StrongholdsEnabled Whether the strongholds are enabled. StrongholdCount The number of strongholds in the world (default is 128). StrongholdDistance Determines how far strongholds are from the spawn and other strongholds (minimum is 1.0, default is 32.0) StrongholdSpread Determines how concentrated strongholds are around the spawn (minimum is 1, default is 3). Lower number, lower concentration. Villages VillagesEnabled Whether the villages are enabled for the world. VillageSize The size of the village. Larger is bigger. Normal worlds have 0 as default, superflat worlds 1. VillageDistance The minimum distance between the village centers in chunks. Minimum value is 9. Rare Buildings RareBuildingsEnabled Whether rare buildings (Desert temples, witch huts) are enabled. MinimumDistanceBetweenRareBuildings The minimum distance between rare buildings in chunks. MaximumDistanceBetweenRareBuildings The maximum distance between rare buildings in chunks. Ocean Monuments OceanMonumentsEnabled Whether ocean monuments are enabled. A setting with the same name can also be found in the BiomeConfigs. When at least one of the two it set to false, the ocean monument won't spawn. In other words: setting this to false in the WorldConfig will disable ocean monuments in all biomes, regardless of the value of the setting in the biomes. OceanMonumentGridSize Ocean monuments are placed on the corners of a grid, with a random offset added to each corner. This setting represents the size of the grid in chunks. Setting this to 8 will give a grid with cells of 8x8 chunks. OceanMonumentRandomOffset Random offset from each corner of the grid defined by OceanMonumentGridSize in chunks, on both the x and z axis. May not be smaller than 0, and may not be larger than OceanMonumentGridSize. Custom Structures MaximumCustomStructureRadius Affects the CustomStructure resource's (see biome configuration files) maximum radius of custom structures in chunks. The more chunks are searched, the larger a structure can be, but the slower structure generation becomes. The radius is of a square, so a radius of 5 allows custom structures to be up to 10x10 chunks. Setting your MaximumCustomStructureRadius to a''' high number will decrease performance even when there are no customstructure entries in your biome configs. '''Other Structures MineshaftsEnabled Whether the underground abandoned mineshafts are enabled. NetherFortressesEnabled Whether the Nether fortresses are enabled. World Visual Settings Note: Values in this section will work only for clients with the singleplayer (forge) version of OTG. Sky, grass and foliage colors are defined inside the biome configs. WorldFog World fog color WorldNightFog World night fog color Cave Variables caveRarity This controls the odds that a given chunk will host a single cave and/or the start of a cave system. caveFrequency The number of times the cave generation algorithm will attempt to create single caves and cave systems in the given chunk. This value is larger because the likelihood for the cave generation algorithm to bailout is fairly high and it is used in a randomizer that trends towards lower random numbers. With an input of 40 (default) the randomizer will result in an average random result of 5 to 6. This can be turned off by setting the "even cave distribution" setting (below) to true. caveMinAltitude/caveMaxAltitude Sets the minimum and maximum altitudes at which caves will be generated. These values are used in a randomizer that trends towards lower numbers so that caves become more frequent the closer you get to the bottom of the map. Setting even cave distribution (above) to true will turn off this randomizer and use a flat random number generator that will create an even density of caves at all altitudes. individualCaveRarity The odds that the cave generation algorithm will generate a single cavern without an accompanying cave system. Note that whenever the algorithm generates an individual cave it will also attempt to generate a pocket of cave systems in the vicinity (no guarantee of connection or that the cave system will actually be created). caveSystemFrequency The number of times the algorithm will attempt to start a cave system in a given chunk per cycle of the cave generation algorithm (see cave frequency setting above). Note that setting this value too high with an accompanying high cave frequency value can cause extremely long world generation time. caveSystemPocketChance This can be set to create an additional chance that a cave system pocket (a higher than normal density of cave systems) being started in a given chunk. Normally, a cave pocket will only be attempted if an individual cave is generated, but this will allow more cave pockets to be generated in addition to the individual cave trigger. caveSystemPocketMinSize/caveSystemPocketMaxSize The minimum and maximum size that a cave system pocket can be. This modifies/overrides the cave system frequency setting (above) when triggered. evenCaveDistribution Setting this to true will turn off the randomizer for cave frequency (above). Do note that if you turn this on you will probably want to adjust the cave frequency down to avoid long load times at world creation. Canyon Variables (Ravines) canyonRarity The rarity of ravines, lower number means less ravines canyonMinAltitude/canyonMaxAltitude Altitude restrictions for ravine generation. canyonMinLength/canyonMaxLength The minimum/maximum length of ravines. canyonDepth The depth of ravines. Settings for BiomeMode:Oldgenerator These settings only work when BiomeMode is set to OldGenerator which is not really supported. World Seed Entering a string here will set a default seed for every world created with the world preset. Bo3 at Spawn Enter the name of the object you want to generate at world spawn, the bo3 must be located in the /WorldObjects folder. Pre-generation Radius (Forge Only) The radius in chunks around spawn that you would like to pre-generate by default on world creation. Can be changed in the single player world creation menu and can be stopped, started or the radius changed in game using the '/otg pregen' command. World Border Radius (Forge Only) The radius in chunks around spawn that you would like the worldborder to appear, 0 means no worldborder. Dimensions Settings (Forge Only) These settings allow you to initialize other dimensions alongside this world and have them above or below, and also specify the portal material for reaching this world from other OTG dimensions. Example of dimensions features in use Game rules (dimensions only) Game rules for dimensions (these do not work for the overworld at the moment). These settings are still in development and may be subject to change in upcoming releases. World provider settings (dimensions only) World provider settings for dimensions (these do not work for the overworld at the moment). These settings are still in development and may be subject to change in upcoming releases.